Wet Dreams and Sunshine
by TheSmutGirl
Summary: Tatsumi has a pretty loud dream, Bulat over-hears it. Shameless PWP. Bulatsumi.


**Bulat x Tatsumi. I own nothing. PWP so Strong M rating. Its just porn y'all.**

_Tatsumi clenched his fists harder into the sheets as his back arched higher. "Bulat, please!" He gasped as his teamate loomed over him, pinning Tatsumi's hands above his head._

_ "That's it Tatsumi beg for me." He moved his head down to Tatsumi's neck and ran his tongue up to his ear lobe. He grabbed the lobe slightly between his teeth as his fingers moved faster._

_ "Right there, don't stop!" Tatsumi felt his toes curl as Bulat hit that sweet spot inside him over and over again, pulling slightly against the pressure on his wrists, "I'm so close!"_

Tatsumi gasped and opened his eyes, the world blurry and dark around him before coming into focus. He looked around his room, realizing it was still the middle of night, and scrubbed the sleep out of his eyes before flopping back down. He could feel his hard on throbbing in his pajama pants. "Come on, Tatsumi this is getting ridiculous." He berated himself throwing an arm over his eyes. "Bulat is your co-worker... or co-assassin... whatever." He grunted in anger.

"You doing okay, hon?" A voice sounded through the room, reverberating off the walls.

"Jeez!" Tatsumi sat up quickly, "Bulat, you scared me." The younger male could feel his heart start to pound a little harder, "What are you doing in here?" He bunched his blanket up on his lap to hide his boner, his cheeks flushing with embarassment.

Bulat was leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed over his bare chest, his hair sticking up slightly from sleep. "You sounded like you were having a bad dream," The side of his lips twitched upward but not enough for Tatsumi to notice as the younger assassin had lowered his eyes to the floorboards.

"Yeah, sorry Bro I didn't mean to wake you," Tatsumi could feel his cheeks burning.

"What was it about, if you don't mind me asking," Bulat hadn't moved from his spot against the doorframe.

Tatsumi didn't think his cheeks could burn any hotter but images from his dream started flooding back into his mind, his cock twitching slightly in interest. He rubbed the back of his head and smiled falsely at the other man. "You know, I really dont remember." He laughed weakly.

The click of the door closing sounded like a crack of thunder in the silence of the room. "B-bro?" Tatsumi stuttered as he watched Bulat walk forward, his face hidden by his bangs. "What are you do-" he was cut off as Bulat suddenly caught his lips with his own. The kiss was soft at first, gentle, as Bulat ran his hand through Tatsumi's hair and cupped the back of his head. Tatsumi was stunned, his whole body frozen as the older man pushed him down against the mattress and climbed on top of him.

"I heard you Tatsumi," Bulat purred as his lips ran down Tatsumi's neck and began running his tongue along the skin right above the collar of his shirt.

"W-what?" The younger man was able to stutter out, his body burning wherever Bulat's lip touched but still too shocked to move.

"I could hear you through the walls, moaning for me. Begging for me. I wonder what you were dreaming of to make those sounds for me. Maybe I'll just have to experiment and find out. Or I could make you tell me." One hand slipped under the hem of Tatsumi's shirt, barely touching as it slowly trailed its way up until his fingers reached the hard peak underneath.

Tatsumi gasped and arched his back his hands flying up and grabbing onto Bulat's shoulders. "Mm, Bulat what- ah! - what are you doing?" he tossed his head to the side, his blush spreading to his neck when Bulat moved his other hand to his left nipple and gave it the same treatment.

"That's not the sound I'm looking for," Bulat winked at the flustered boy and leaned down, pushing the shirt up to bunch at Tatsumi's neck, and slipped one of the nipples into his mouth nibbling slightly.

"Bulat!" Tatsumi moaned loudly. His dick was tenting in his pants, thanks to a combination of his earlier dream and the events happening now it was rock hard. Tatsumi could feel Bulat's smirk against his skin and suddenly there was a hand rubbing his cock through his pants. With a final nip at the now hardened nub, Bulat ran his lips up to Tatsumi's heated neck.

"My, my, Sunshine you're already this hard this soon, I haven't even gotten to the fun part yet," Bulat's voice was hot against his neck, the rush of heat and the rumble he could feel through his chest from Bulat's voice sent shivers racing down Tatsumi's spine. The older assassin rubbed his hand a little harder against his younger lover's dick, watching him arch off the bed and strangle a moan, trying to be courteous of the four other house residents. Bulat carefully worked off the smallers man's pants before continuing, and wrapped his hand around Tatsumi's now exposed dick. "Are you gonna tell me now what i was doing in your dream to make you beg for me like that,"

"I..." Tatsumi bit his lip, his head swimming in a sea of lust and confusion. Was this really happening, or was it just another dream? This all was happening so fast, did Bulat have the same feelings as Tatsumi did, and did Tatsumi even know what his feelings were? Was it love or just lust? It wasnt the first night that Tatsumi had dreamt of Bulat, and it certainly wasn't the first sex dream he had with the older man, but what could this mean? Whatever it was felt amazing, but would he be able to make it good for Bulat too? And why was he even acting on these feelings anyway? Tatsumi could feel his mind racing as he was bombard with question after question in his mind, but another hard rub against his cock quickly threw everything out the window and he was efficiently taken over by lust.

Tatsumi looked up into Bulat's eyes, seeing a mixture of lust and excitement in his deep blue pools. The expression was one of purely lust, anyone could see that, and Tatsumi could feel it all the way to his bones. It made him look away before he could finish his sentence.

"I... had a dream that you pinned me to the bed and," He paused slightly, biting his lips embarassed before raising his eyes to meet Bulat's whom urged him to continue, "and- um -and fingered me." It was an almost immediate reaction as Bulat's face was suddenly dark and unreadable. "But I mean it was just a dream!" Tatsumi finished quickly waving his hands between them to distract from the cold feeling running through his body. Did he take it too far? Was Bulat officially disgusted with him? Was this whole thing just supposed to be a joke? Before Tatsumi could get lost in his own endless questions he felt something pressing against his lips. He looked up to look into Bulat's eyes, pupils blown with lust in the moonlight.

"Go ahead and wet them for me Sunshine," Bulat whispered to his younger lover.

Tatsumi felt his cock twitch and opened his mouth, sliding his tongue against the pads of three of Bulat's fingers, before moving swiftly and catching all three digits into the tight wet cavern. The older assassin's eyes were watching the smaller one with intensity, making a blush run through Tatsumi's cheeks. He ran his tongue over the three digits, making sure to wiggle his way betweeen each one, and sucked on them lightly, making himself moan with the amount of intimacy in the act. After a while Bulat finally deemed the fingers wet enough and pulled them slowly from Tatsumi's mouth. Without another word between the two he reached down and pulled on Tatsumi's pajama pants and boxers in one swift motion. Tatsumi yelped at the sudden flow of cold are rushing to meet the pool of precum that was gathered at the head of his dick.

Bulat looked into Tatsumi's eyes and winked before he lowered his head, running his tongue up the length of the younger mans cock. Tatsumi threw his head back and moaned, unconsiously spreading his legs for the larger man, and grabbed the headboard with one hand while his other carted itself into long black locks. Bulat hummed appreciatively before he pulled Tatsumi up slightly, effectively getting both of his legs over the broader man's shoulders. The older assassin made quick work at that point, swallowing down the others entire length in one go, making sure to pressure the head with the tip of his tongue and hollow out his cheeks. Tatsumi bit his lip as his mind went into overdrive from pleasure, he gripped Bulats hair harshly and tugged as his hips canted forward as if they had a mind of their own.

Making sure the younger man was effectively distracted Bulat slithered his hand down to prod at the heat underneath. He quickly found the entrance he was looking for and circled it lightly with one slick finger. He slowly pushed in, raising his eyes to the other boys face, searching for any sort of discomfort or pain. The only thing he saw, however, was pure, unfiltered pleasure. Tatsumi's pupils were blown so wide his eyes looked black in the dim light, his blush running from his cheeks all the way down to his chest, his mouth open in a pant as he watched the older man pull him apart at the seams and destroy him. Bulat smirked as he sucked harder, wiggling a second finger into the burning heat he felt within. Tatsumi finally released the headboard (his fingers and knuckles having gone white) in favor of moving his hand to join the first one that was still tangled in the older mans hair.

The smaller assassin tugged gently at the larger man, bringing him up lowly, his cock popping out of his mouth with an obscene noise, as Tatsumi brought Bulat's face to his own. Their lips clashed. Pure sexual tension and passion being released in a second as the older man very quickly won the dominance he was searching for. Bulat bit Tatsumi's bottom lip lightly, causing the younger man to gasp and tug him closer. The larger man took advantage and slid his tongue into the others mouth, tasting everything that Tatsumi had to give. Slipping a third finger in now, Bulat curled his fingers upward and prodded sharply. Tatsumi threw his head back, cutting off the kiss prematurely, and howled in pleasure, wrapping his legs around the other man tightly, he began fucking down on the fingers inside of him, begging and pleading and cursing and moaning and _needing more_.

"B-bro please! Bulat! Plea- _FUCK! _I need it! _Ah!_ I need you inside, PLEASE. I cant stand it anymore! Please please please please please-" Tatsumi was too far gone to be embarrassed about the noises coming out of him, the fact that Bulat had stopped moving his hand long ago just to watch the smaller one fuck himself down so unashamed and _filthy, _the fact that his cock was leaking continuously now as every third thrust down was replaced with a thrust forward against Bulat's hard abs that were so perfectly placed to give him just the right amount of preasure and friction, the fact that if left alone like this Tatsumi knew he could cum, wanted to cum, wanted to show Bulat what a perfect slut he could be for the man that was tearing him apart (and the man he wasn't sure could put him back together).

Bulat grabbed Tatsumi by the chin, forcing him to meet his eyes, "That's the sound I'm looking for."

The older assassin reached down, pumping Tatsumi's cock, gathering his precum on him palm, before letting go and reaching his own cock. He slicked himself up with the substance, with how much the younger man was leaking he knew that he wouldn't need the lube from his pocket. Bulat lined himself up with Tatsumi, leaning down for another kiss as he slowly pressured the entrance, finally feeling the ring of muscle give way around the head. They both gasped at the same time. Bulat had no idea the other would be this _tight_. As he bottomed out the younger man let out a whine that went straight to Bulat's groin. Fuck he was gonna cum if he didn't get himself under control. He didn't give Tatsumi a chance to adjust before he was rolling them both over, holding onto the smaller man's hips for dear life as he rolled his own hips up deiciously before meeting the green eyes above him.

"You wanted it so bad, i want to see you work for it. Ride my cock baby, show me how bad you want me to destroy you." Bulat growled as his fingertips dug into Tatsumi's pelvis. He felt the younger man shiver as his hands found purchase on the older man's chest. And then they were moving.

Tatsumi was panting continuously now as he raised and lowered his hips, his own cock bouncing and slapping against the hard muscle below him. Everywhere that Bulat touched burned like fire, like an uncontrolable flame that was growing and growing and growing before either man could notice it until it was too late. Tatsumi couldn't stand it, the pleasure was becoming too much, each thrust down rubbed his prostate in just the right way, the head of the cock inside of him stabbing so impossibly deep that Tatsumi thought he was going to die. He brought a slender hand up to his own chest, grabbing and twisting and squeezing, he could feel himself clenching onto the rod inside of him as moan after moan fell out of his mouth.

A hand quickly grabbed his wrist, pulling it away from himself. "Did I say you could play with your tits." It wasn't a question, it was a statment that drove itself directly into Tatsumi's lower abdomen and he clenched himself once more, trying not to cum from Bulat's degrading tone.

"N-n-no..." He stamered out, every breath seemingly louder than he'd ever thought possible. There was a pause in time before-

"No what?"

And every hair on Tatsumi's body stood up as electicity shot through him. He knew what Bulat wanted to hear, he knew what he wanted, no, _needed_ to say. He leaned down, brown hair covering his face as he reached the other man's ear, licking it slightly before whispering, "No Daddy."

And the levy broke. Bulat growled so low in his throat that Tatsumi could feel it shaking his every cell, before the older man pulled out and threw Tatsumi to the side. He pushed the younger man down on all fours, one hand placed in the middle of his back making sure that his chest was pushed to the bed and his ass was angled _just right_, before he drove himself back into that tight heat. Tatsumi howled as his prostate was hammered over and over again, his hands scrambling to grab onto something, onto anything, anything to keep him grounded as he was fucked within an inch of his life.

"Tell me who you belong to!" Without breaking his punishing rythym Bulat leaned down and bit into Tatsumi's shoulder, effectively marking him.

"You! Oh Fuck! I belong to you Daddy only you!" Tatsumi could feel himself catapulting towards oblivion. He was gonna cum, fuck he needed to cum. "Please Daddy please let me cum I was such a good boy for you please Daddy!"

And that was all Bulat needed to hear. He reached down and wrapped a hand around Tatsumi's member, pumping him intime with his brutal pace. It only took 3 pumps before Tatsumi clenched down and sprayed the bedspread below, letting out a delicious high pitched moan as well as several "Thank you Daddy!"s. Bulat wasn't to far behind, the older man wrapped his hands back around the younger's pelvis (those were definately going to bruise), he leaned down and bit the opposite shoulder as well, making sure to give Tatsumi matching possesive marks before spilling his own seed deep into the smaller assassin. Neither man moved, jut revelling in the heat and the sweat and the smell and the ache and the filthiness of what had just occured.

It was Tatsumi who moved first, slowly leaning forward until he felt the member slip out of him, as well as a trickle of something else, before he rolled over onto his side, desperate to catch his breathe. Bulat remained kneeling in place, the realisation of everything he had said and done to his coworker coming to fruition, cause a pit in his stomach and a blush on his face.

"Are you alright?" Bulat leaned down cautiously, placing a hand on Tatsumi's side and searching his face but Tatsumi's eyes were closed and his face was blank.

Tatsumi cracked open one of his emeralds to meet Bulat's searching oceans, "I seriously think you just killed me." He stated matter of factly.

Bulat was so caught of gaurd he snorted, "_What?_"

"I'm not fucking with you. I saw a light." Tatsumi cracked a smile before reaching a hand up for the larger man.

Bulat wrapped the younger mans hand in his own before leaning down and planting a kiss on the corner of the other's mouth. He then slowly crawled behind the other man before wrapping himself around his back, making sure to keep their hands locked together as he drew him closer, breathing in his scent and planting one final kiss on the back of his neck.


End file.
